


Day 9 - Run

by pkg4mumtown



Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Attempted Assault, Eddie’s voice changing to Venom’s in the middle of speaking is super hot ok, F/M, Venom to the rescue, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26927692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pkg4mumtown/pseuds/pkg4mumtown
Summary: Day 9 of Whumptober. Run.
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote/Reader
Series: Whumptober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955395
Kudos: 39





	Day 9 - Run

After my first encounter with the Demon of San Francisco, I wasn’t so keen on being out that late at night again. I’d still heard stories about what the creature was doing around the city, not all of it necessarily bad, I was still pretty shaken from the whole thing. Yet, here I found myself speed walking at night with my jacket wrapped tightly around me. I had stupidly taken a ride share to work, thinkingI could just take one home, but I hadn’t counted on my phone dying before I left work. I kept my head on a swivel, praying that I wouldn’t mistakenly find the creature again and have to witness more people getting eaten. I was so distracted looking for the creature, that I missed the more prominent danger that lurked in the streets.

Humans.

I felt a knife press against my neck while a grimey, unclean hand clamped over my mouth.

“Don’t even think about screaming, bitch,” he husky voice sneered.

Just my luck.

“Take my wallet, it’s in my pocket! Please, just let me go!” I struggled against the man’s grip, feeling the point of the knife slice into my skin. I gasped at the sting and tried to wiggle away from him, which would have been easier if the knife wasnt still pressed against my neck.

“Now, hold still,” the man chuckled and gripped my hip roughly. “I can’t wait t—,” he was cut off by his own screaming as his body was ripped away from mine.

I let out the breath I was holding, thankful that the knife hadn’t gone with him and through my neck. I turned seeing an oddly familiar man in a hoodie with black veins running up his neck and face. He smirked at me as my attacker struggled to get back to his feet.

“Good to see you **again, little one** ,” the man’s voice changed half way through the sentence, sending chills up my spine as a black goo enveloped his body at the same time. Half of the man’s face and half of the creature’s fought for dominance at the last second, the man smirking and the creature grinning widely. The man underneath never stopped looking at me as a long, black tendril shot out from his shoulder and grabbed my attacker by the neck. His gravelly and chilling tone punctuated by a deep chuckle sounded over the other man choking, “ **Run**.”


End file.
